This invention relates to a clip device, and more particularly, to a clip used in a display device such as a display tower.
Displays or display towers are used in commercial or retail establishments to display merchandise or advertisements for merchandise. Displays are also used for exhibits, booths, and trade shows. Typically these display towers are formed from rods or poles and are assembled to hold cutouts, sheets, or panels formed from foam board. However, foam board is difficult to work with, needs to be replaced, and is difficult to easily secure to the display tower. In particular, if the foam board has an advertisement printed on it and if the ad changes or a new advertisement is needed then new foam board must be used. This requires that the old foam board be removed from the display tower and new foam boards be printed and inserted into the display tower. Further, the manner in which foam board is held in place is cumbersome. Therefore, there is a need to provide a device that is used to assemble a display tower using other type panels than foam board. It would also be advantageous to have a means or method for securing other types of panels to a display device.
The present invention is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with presently available methods and constructions of fixing or securing cutouts, sheets, displays, or panels to a display tower. In particular, the present invention is a clip that is designed and constructed to secure or attach a panel to a display tower with the clip also being capable of being easily disassembled or removed from both the panel and the display tower. Moreover, the clip of the present invention may be easily positioned along the panel and the display tower for proper alignment of the panel within or on the display tower.